1835
Year 1835 (MDCCCXXXV) was a common year starting on Thursday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Tuesday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1835 January - March * January 1 - Ole Pedersen Hoiland breaks into the Bank of Norway and steals 64.000 dollars. * January 7 - ''HMS Beagle'' anchors off the Chonos Archipelago, on voyage of 1831-1836 with Charles Darwin. * January 30 - Unsuccessful assassination attempt against President Andrew Jackson in the United States Capitol - first assassination attempt against a President of the United States. * February 20 - Concepción is destroyed by an earthquake. * March 2 - Ferdinand becomes Emperor of Austria. April - June * April 18 - Lord Melbourne succeeds Sir Robert Peel as British Prime Minister. * The Australian city of Melbourne is founded by John Batman and John Pascoe Fawkner. * May 5 - In Belgium a railway is opened between Brussels and Mechelen. It is the first railway in continental Europe (see Rail transport in Belgium). : "Come and take it" - slogan of the Texas Revolution.]] : Great Fire of New York.]] July - September * August 25 - In US, the New York Sun prints issue 1 of 6 for the Great Moon Hoax. * September 7 - Charles Darwin arrives at the Galapagos Islands aboard HMS Beagle. * September 20 - Farroupilha's Revolution begins in Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. October - December * October 2 - Texas Revolution begins: Battle of Gonzales - Mexican soldiers attempt to disarm the people of Gonzales but encounter stiff resistance from a hastily assembled militia. * November 16 - Comet Halley reaches perihelion, its closest approach to the sun. * November 19 - A force of 500 Māori invade and enslave the peoples of the Chatham Islands. * December 1 - Hans Christian Andersen publishes first book of fairy tales. * December 7 - First German Railway opens between Nürnberg and Fürth, named "der Adler" (The Eagle) (see History of rail transport in Germany). * December 9 - The Army of the Republic of Texas captures San Antonio. * December 16-17 - The Great Fire of New York destroys 530 buildings, including the New York Stock Exchange. * December 20 - The first signing of the Texas Declaration of Independence at Goliad. * December 28 - USA: Second Seminole War breaks out. Undated * The British Geological Survey is founded as the world's first national geological survey. * De revolutionibus orbium coelestium, Copernicus' book on the motion of the Earth, is removed from the Index of Prohibited Books. * Civil war erupts in Uruguay between supporters of Blanco and Colorado parties. * Cachar Levy, forerunner of Assam Rifles, is founded in India. * The first Bulgarian-language school opens in the Ottoman Empire. * The French word for their language changes to français, from françois. * Fort Cass is established, the military headquarters and site of the largest internment camps during the 1838 Trail of Tears. Births January - June *February 13 - Mirza Ghulam Ahmad, Founder of the Ahmadiyya Muslim Community (d. 1908) *February 15 - Demetrius Vikelas, Greek International Olympic Committee president (d. 1908) *February 18 - César Cui, Lithuanian composer (d. 1918) *March 4 - John Hughlings Jackson, English neurologist (d. 1911) *March 14 - Giovanni Schiaparelli, Italian astronomer (d. 1910) *March 15 - Eduard Strauss, Austrian composer (d. 1916) *March 24 - Jožef Stefan, Slovenian physicist, mathematician, and poet (d. 1893) *April 9 - King Léopold II of Belgium (d. 1909) *May 3 - Alfred Austin, English poet (d. 1913) *May 21 - František Chvostek, Moravian physician (d. 1884) *June 2 - Pope Pius X (d. 1914) July - December *July 7 - Ernest Giles, Australian explorer (d. 1897) *July 10 - Henryk Wieniawski, Polish composer (d. 1880) *July 27 - Giosuè Carducci, Italian writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1907) *August 2 - Elisha Gray, American inventor and businessman (d. 1901) *October 7 - Felix Draeseke, German composer (d. 1913) *October 9 - Camille Saint-Saëns, French composer (d. 1921) *October 23 - Adlai E. Stevenson, Vice President of the United States (d. 1914) *October 31 - Adolf von Baeyer, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1917) *November 17 - Andrew L. Harris, American Civil War hero and Governor of Ohio (d. 1915) *November 19 - Rani Lakshmi Bai, Indian freedom fighter (d. 1858) *November 21 - Hetty Green, American businesswoman (d. 1916) *November 25 - Andrew Carnegie, American industrialist and philanthropist (d. 1919) *November 29 - Empress Dowager Cixi of China (d. 1908) *November 30 - Mark Twain, American author and humorist (d. 1910) *December 4 - Samuel Butler, English writer (d. 1902) *December 18 - Lyman Abbott, American clergyman and author (d. 1922) : See also 1835 births. Deaths January - June *February 15 - Henry Hunt, British politician (b. 1773) *March 2 - Emperor Francis I of Austria (b. 1768) *March 18 - Christian Gunther von Bernstorff, Danish and Prussian statesman and diplomat (b. 1769) *April 8 - Wilhelm von Humboldt, German linguist and philosopher (b. 1767) *April 21 - Samuel Slater, American industrialist (b. 1768) *May 13 - John Nash, English architect (b. 1752) *June 18 - William Cobbett, English journalist and author (b. 1763) July - December *July 6 - John Marshall, influential American chief justice (b. 1755) *July 28 - Édouard Adolphe Casimir Joseph Mortier, French marshal (b. 1768) *September 23 - Vincenzo Bellini, Italian composer (b. 1801) *December 13 - John Storm, American Revolutionary soldier (b. 1760) : See also 1835 deaths.